An institutional animal resource project is described which involves purchase and installation of a Vernitron/Better Built, model 6300, cage washer for the animal quarters at Forsyth Dental Center. This equipment will replace the present cage washer which is obsolete and has now become expensive to maintain in proper working order. The Forsyth animal resource facility is AALAC accredited and in compliance with NIH and other guidelines for animal care and welfare. Regular and frequent cage cleaning and sanitation is a very vital component of the total program of good laboratory animal practice conducted at Forsyth. The goals of this project are to improve the efficiency of the animal cage and rack cleaning operations and to minimize equipment down-time due to maintenance and repair procedures. The Forsyth Dental Center has been committed to a continuing program of facilities improvement in the animal quarters, which includes renovation of physical space, acquisition of needed equipment and replacement of worn-out equipment. The proposed project of replacement of an obsolete cage washer with a newer more efficient machine is a very vital step in this ongoing process.